


For the Ninth

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2019, Necromancy, Pen and Ink, bones - Freeform, keys, skull, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: Inktober-ish fanart for The Ninth.





	For the Ninth




End file.
